


One Tiny Change

by CBbookworm



Series: Balance Requires Two [1]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Basically all the clones, Fix-It, Jawas (Star Wars), Jedi Temple (Star Wars), Jedi get callled out on their shit, Tatooine Slave Culture, The GAR
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,015
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26655439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CBbookworm/pseuds/CBbookworm
Summary: Its funny how often balance gets mistaken for other things.Its also funny how one tiny change can reshape the entire galaxy.A fix-it fic where one tiny change causes a ripple effect that shakes the very foundation of the Republic and what it means to be a Jedi.
Series: Balance Requires Two [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1939429
Comments: 5
Kudos: 122





	1. The Shift

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry in advance, I will be doing this on my phone so it might not be as clean as I'm capable of.

Now it's important to note that the way I work can't always be explained. I love all those who learn to trust in me, talk to me, use me to shape the galaxy. But they rarely understand me.

I am not something that can be divided easily. I simply am, though my followers have recognized that some actions I support, others less so. I try to guide them to where I they should be, but they don't always listen.

Above all however, I watch over them, and the galaxy, and I know better than most how the tiniest of changes can alter the fabric of reality given enough time.

I saw what the Sith were planning, I saw while everyone else was blind. 

So I made my own plan. I sent my children down to level the playing feild and show what it really means to use the force. Balance can not be acheived single handedly, it will always require two, just as there is night and day, life and death, dark and light, a son and a daughter.

In another time, and another place, my daughter was never born. Leaving my son to struggle as he got lost without his navigator. But in this time, and this place, a certain pirate whom I have always given great intuition, listens to his gut when I ask him to leave without that one last drink.

\-------------

The great Hondo Ohnaka was celebrating. He had reason to! He had just pulled off his biggest job yet, and was celebrating with his crew on Er'kit before returning home to Florum. 

The night was long, and the drinks plentiful, as it should be, but they were preparing to return to their ship when Hondo's First Mate stood with a cheer.

"One last round for our Captain!" He cried out, cup in the air.

Hondo went to second his cheer, already chuckling, when a nudge in his brain reminded him of the words of his dear sainted mother.

'Remember son, never fly without a clear head. Otherwise things could go wrong, and that is simply not good for buisness.'

And thus his decision was made. "I would love to," Hondo said, laughing heartily. "but someone has to have a clear head. Otherwise we just might end up in the Republic! And that simply wouldn't be good for buisness."

Roars if laughter went up around him.

"Everyone have one last drink! I will go make sure the ship is ready!" Hondo said, waving at his men and leaving the Cantina with a flourish.

Hondo hummed to himself as he made the short walk to the port, fingering his blaster and nodding to the figures passing by. Many slaves were up, running the morning errands before their masters woke.

One such slave, a heavily pregnant Mikkian girl, stumbled, bumping into a passing bounty hunter.

"Watch it girl!" The bounty hunter growled, backhanding the Mikkian and sending her stumbling backwards.

Hondo caught the girl before she could truely fall to the ground from the hit.

"Easy there friend!" Hondo said as the bounty hounter made to hit the girl again. "You have shown her the mistake she has made, but it is bad for buisness to harm another's slave."

The hunter scowled but continued on his way. Hondo helped steady the girl.

"Thank you, sir." The Mikkian said, looking down and scurrying away.

"It is no problem, lovely girls should not be hit." Hondo said, continuing on his way.

Hondo forgot the interaction almost immediately, continuing on with his life of successful pirateering. 

I did not forget. I always liked Hondo, and now I owed him the life of my daughter. For in another time and another place, the Mikkian girl falls with no one to catch her and the beating that followed caused the death of our unborn daughter.

Because Hondo didn't stay for another drink, my daughter could be born the same moment as her brother. In this way, my son was no longer left to bear his burdens alone. They were never meant to be alone, no sentient is.

Declining one drink was all it took for Hondo Ohnaka to inadvertently save the universe. Which of course was absolutely great for buisness.


	2. Finding Each Other

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tattooine and Er'kit aren't exactly close together. Not like that will stop Anakin and Nadjia.

Both my children were born to slave mothers.

Many would question how I could subject my stars to such a terrible fate. Suffering is part of the galaxy, it is part of life, I could not spare them this, but their mother, Shmi Skywalker, would show them the love they needed. Meanwhile, the struggles of slavery would teach them the lessons they needed to learn to thwart the Sith.

There was another reason to my choice, because as dangerous as being a slave may be, there was safety in being invisable to freedmen. The sith would not find my children and steal them from their mother. They were far from his reach.

There was however the problem of my children being on different planets. But my daughter found a way to solve that. She's always been clever that way.

\--------

Ahne-khan Ekkreth was born into the darkness of Gardulla's slave quarters. Shmi held the screaming babe, trying to quiet him while the other slave women and a Grandmother helped. Shmi wrapped her son with her force presence comforting him and inadvertently comforting his twin sister over the sibling bond they held to find each other.

Nahd-jeita Leia was born into the darkness of an Er'kit pleasure house. The Grandmother helping noted the quiet child and saw the girls clouded eyes. Her Mikkian mother did not comfort her, because it was better to have no child than a blind one. Still, Nahd-jeita felt a mother's love thanks to Shmi.

Anakin Skywalker grew up in Gardulla's palace, tinkering with the droids and building new things. It was a terrible place, and Shmi hid Anakin and his force signature with unrivaled skill honed through years of cloaking herself with the force so people would ignore her. Anakin used the force to strengthen himself and those around him. He loved to fix and build things and by the time he was 4 he was well on his way to earning the craftsmans bead. 

Nadjia Krayt grew up in a desolate place where hope was long gone, healing the bruises on other slaves. It was no place for a child, and the women tried to shelter her but had no luck. She learned to sing, and spent her toddler years healing the bruises of those around her. Without a force sensitive mother, Nadjia often found herself healing her own injuries as she struggled to do what Shmi had taught herself over many years.By the time Nadjia was 4, she was well on her way to earning her singers bead.

Nadjia fixed people, Anikan could fix the rest. 

When the pair were five, they finally met thanks to Nadjia's quick thinking and a smuggler making a run from Er'kit to Tattooine for the great Gardulla the Hutt.

\---------------

Nadjia closed her eyes, focusing. The thing that let her see aura's, the Force as Grandmother called it, would help her do other stuff too if she asked. At the moment all she wanted to do was get a better look at the room she was in, but it was exhausting the more she used the Force to see. 

Most things were exhausting.

But other times... there was this strength, Nadjia didn't know where it came from, but it wasn't from the Force. It filled her with warmth and life, and she new one day she would find it.

Nadjia focused a tad to much on the force itself. This wasn't the first time she accidentally found her way to me, and it wouldn't be the last. She saw alright, but it definitely wasn't the room she was in. 

There was this unidentifiable vastness that Nadjia found herself standing on the edge of, with little lights here and there, and a concentration of lights toward the center. There was a glowing rope, leading away from her to the brightest light shining, tethering them together.

It made her feel warm and strong, so Nadjia followed it. Anakin was waiting on the other side. 

"Achuta." Anakin said, waving energetically at the presence that always soothed and calmed him. 

"Sol'are." Nadjia said, carefully settling next to him.

Anakin brightened considerably. "Sol'are!" He said, bumping against Nadjia's presence to imitate the usual greeting ritual.

Nadjia laughed at his attempt and bumped against him as well. "I'm Nahd-jeita Leia, she who frees!" Nadjia said brightly. "Freemen call me Nadjia Krayt."

"Well met!" Anikan said, happy to have a name for the presence that helped him so. "I'm Ahne-khan Ekkreth, he who finds stars! Freemen call me Anakin Skywalker. Where are we? Cause this is not Tattooine."

"You are at Tattooine!" Nadjia said, shocked by Anakin's distance from her. "'m at Er'kit."

"Whoa, that is so far! How are we here?"

"Must be Force." Nadjia said confidently, remembering the lessons taught to her by the Grandmothers and Grandfathers.

Confusion came off of Anakin's presence in waves. "What's Force?"

"Grandmother told me 'bout it." Nadjia switched to the Slave's creole and scooted closer to whisper conspiratorially. "She said its special magic only some people have. It helps me see and Sing and stuff."

The words of a Grandmother were absolute in the eyes of enslaved children. So Anakin accepted this information easily. "We have special gifts from the Mother, my Mom has them too." He said, before realizing what all Nadjia had said. "You can Sing, that's so cool! Imma cra... uh.... crafts.... craftsman."

Nadjia laughed happily at Anakin's revalation. Her mirth was interrupted by a tug in her gut. "I think I have to go now." Nadjia said, her light dimming.

"Aw." Anakin said, his own light dimming slightly before brightening again. "We should come back here and play!"

"Okay! Sol'are'na dayt Ar'amu shootun." Nadjia said slowly leaving the place she had stumbled upon.

Anakins voice was fading quickly as he responded. "Tucha Lukka ne'ke."

Nadjia's consciousness came roaring back into her body with a vengeance. She gasped, trying to catch her breath. Everything hurt. And she wasn't sure if her head could take another meeting with Anakin.

At least, that was until Nadjia felt a trickle of Anakin's concern dance down that link between them. Strength followed, easing Nadjia's aches and pains just enough for her to be aware when someone stormed into the room.

They talked four more times in the next month, and Nadjia was determined to meet this little boy from her dreams. And as a child, she never once doubted his existence. So Nadjia did everything in her power to get sold. It took all of a week for her master to get sick of the little girl.

Nadjia was grabbed by the Dug task master as she washed dishes.

"Come!" They said in huttesse, tugging Nadjia's arm. "Your master is selling you."

Nadjia nodded dutifully and followed the person onto the stage where some of the other slaves would dance. Nadjia was placed in a line with a few other children and the damaged slaves, Depur examining their potential purchases and conversing easily with each other. So she stood patiently and listened well, Nadjia would have a new master soon, and any knowledge of the could be the difference between life or death.

One particular group of Depur caught her attention. It was a group of smugglers and slavers that worked for the Hutts. There were about 4 of them, maybe more, each in need of a ship rat and looking at the children for sale to see if they fit that need.

They spoke without care of who may be listening, discussing the routes they ran. Two of them opperated on the run from Nal Hutta, to Corellia, to Er'kit to Lothal, to Jakku, to Sleheyron, to Tattooine, to Geonosis, to Kessel, and back. One of them was actively running it.

A blind ship rat was a near useless ship rat, but Nadjia had made up her mind. If the Force chose that day to show her Anakin, then she was going to find a way to get on one of those ships. Nadjia would be the best damn ship rat in the galaxy if it got her to Tattooine. 

So she closed her eyes and focused on the man with Tattooine on his route. 

'Please, you want to buy me.' Nadjia projected, praying to Lukka to guide her to him.

It felt like hours, exhausting hours, of projecting her wishes onto the Depur.

(I may have helped a bit, guiding her to Anakin and lending my power to her untrained efforts. But Nadjia was my daughter, and she needed to find her brother someway. If this was how she choose to do so, who was I to interfere?)

When Nadjia was brought up to be sold, third child in the auction, she realized that she may have over done it. There should have been little to no offers made on the little blind girl, but three Depur appeared ready to buy.

To Nadjia's horror and relief, the smuggler she was hoping for won the auction. He was the focal point of her force persuasion, and it payed off. Well, it paid off as much as being sold could.

Being a ship rat was dangerous work. Nadjia quickly realized that saftey was the last thing on her new master's mind. She was lucky nothing had broken on the ship that required a small body and small hands to fix. As such, Nadjia's job consisted mostly of climbing in and out of extremely tight spaces with large amounts of spice at each planet.

There was an older ship rat, when Nadjia had started. He had been kind enough to teach Nadjia everything she needed to know about the various smugglers holes in the ship.

Their Master had lost him in a bet on Slehyron. He had nearly lost her as well, but no one wanted a blind slave. Something Nadjia was extremely grateful for. Aparently, her master had a habit of loosing his ship rats to his bad luck in games of chance.

Luckily Tattooine was the perfect planet for loosing games of chance. 

It had taken weeks, but they were finally approaching the dust ball that Nadjia had been eagerly awaiting. The closer they got, the more Nadjia had trouble sitting still. Anakin was there!

Her master noticed her excitement, and set about discouraging such things. No amount of lashes and beatings could discourage Nadjia though. Especially once they left hyperspace. She could practically see the thread connecting them. Nadjia knew they were meant to be family.

Nadjia was finally on Tattooine. Now all she had to do was have her master loose her in a bet.

Nadjia stood next to the ship ramp as they landed, having already unloaded the cargo. "What do you want?" Her master grumbled out, shooting her a suspicious glare as he lowered the ramp.

"Can I get off the ship with you this time, Master?" Nadjia said, trying to tamper down her enthusiasm. "Since I'm your only slave this time."

Her master let out a loud laugh, causing Nadjia to flinch. "So that's why you've been so excited. No more competition for planet visits."

Nadjia looked at her feet. That wasn't the reason, she honestly hadn't cared about the other planets, but it sure was a good disguise.

Nadjia cried out in pain as her Master yanked her head tendrils back violently so he could appraise her. "Fine. You follow me the entire time though, you can speak Ryl and Jawa right?"

Nadjia nodded, tears coming to her eyes.

"Good. You're my translator." He threw Nadjia to the ground before heading down the ramp. Nadjia hissed in pain, holding her arm close. She jumped up, stumbling after her master as he greeted one of Gardulla's men.

It was hard to focus enought to stay by her master's side. Anakin was so close, and he had noticed Nadjia's force presence. They were like Tattooine's twin stars, circling but never touching. Eventually, her master was called to Gardulla's palace.

"Great Gardulla." He said, as the Hutt beckoned him toward the game of sabac she was playing. "Your men can confirm that the spice was delivered on time as ordered."

"Good." Gardulla said, frowning at her companions. A toydarian, two weequay pirates, a jawa, and a rhodian were playing with her. Gardulla made a hand motion and the rhodian was shot. She slumped forward over the cards.

"No one rigs Gardulla's deck." Gardulla said, laughing as the body was dragged off. "Seems like we now have an empty seat. Join us."

Nadjia felt hope swell up in her as her master reluctantly took the rhodian's spot. "I would be honored." He said frowning at the poor pile of winnings the rhodian had left behind.

The game picked up quickly. It was a deadly dance, as everyone was attempting to cheat, and getting caught would result in death. The toydarian seemed to be coming out ahead, laughing at every hand he won.

The last round came quickly. Each participant, with the exception of the toydarian, was down to a few credits.

Gardulla laughed, and turned to the toydarian. "We are at the last round. How about an all or nothing gamble."

"Hey!" The toydarian said, fluttering his wings. "I am not stupid, you all have nothing left in the table to wager against me."

"Fine. One of my slave girls and her son will be my wager." Gardulla said.

The toydarian stroked his face. "I have no use for a house slave, but my luck is good today. Deal!"

"Do you have any use for a trained ship rat?" Nadjia's master said, smiling when the toydarian slowly nodded. "I'm in as well."

Saying Nadjia was a trained ship rat was pushing it, and if her master lost to Gardulla he was a dead man for omitting the fact that she was blind.

One of the weequays decided against pushing his luck, and left with the jawa. The other weequay put forward an old podracer.

Nadjia wanted to sway the results, but she didn't know how the game worked, or even how to rig a game. Gardulla or the toydarian were both acceptable winners in Nadjia's mind, and she was pretty sure Anakin mentioned her once. But the other two... they were spacers, and she would be forced to leave before she even found him.

Nadjia tried her best to ignore the high stakes game. She didn't really understand it and toydarian's were always hard to read. On top of that, it was nerve wracking even for a five year old to have one's fate decided in a game of chance.

Somehow, the toydarian won.

He let out a cackle. "I expect my three new slaves, and the pod racer to be delivered to my place by morning." The toydarian said.

"No need." Nadjia's master said, handing Watto the small remote to Nadjia's transmitter. "She's right here."

Nadjia scurried over to the hovering toydarian. "Master." She said, looking at the ground.

"Hey! This kid is to young to be a trained rat, you cheated me!" The toydarian said, pointing an accusing finger at Nadjia's old master.

"You got a ship rat, don't complain." Her old master said, storming off.

"Whatever. Come on kid." The toydarian said, motioning for her to follow, making his way through Mos Espa. "Names Watto, I own a junk shop in town. I don't have any slave quarters though, so you're going to have to stay in the shop till I figure out what to do with you. Think you can stay out of trouble?"

"Yes master!" Nadjia said energetically. This was better than she could have hoped.

At least it was until she walked headlong into a pole. 

"What the hell kid?" Watto said, hovering next to her as Nadjia slowly got up. "What's the matter with you?"

Nadjia winced, already anticipating the coming beating and sale. "'m blind." She mumbled, head hung low.

"Blind?! Your old master didn't say nothing about you being blind! The liar cheated me!" Watto exclaimed, buffeting his wings against Nadjia as he raved. "Do you have any skills or am I going to have to sell you?"

Nadjia didn't understand. Watto wasn't beating her, and he was asking if she had any skills. "I'm small?" Nadjia said softly, hesitantly coming to stand next to Watto.

Watto grunted, gently swating her with his wing as he continued his way to the shop. "I have another ankle biter coming tomorrow, what did your old master make you do?"

"I speak Ryl and Jawa!" Nadjia said, her mood slowly lifting.

"Good, good. You will help me bargain with the Jawas then, and I'm sure I'll find other things for you to do." Watto said to himself, guiding Nadjia into his shop. "Got a name kid?"

This caused Nadjia to pause, Depur didn't ask for names as far as she knew. "Nadjia Krayt." She said at last, recovering from her shock.

"Nadjia Krayt, huh." Watto said thoughtfully. "A good name. Now stay in here and don't touch anything! I'll be back in the morning."

"Yes master!" Nadjia said, sitting cross-legged on the floor.

Watto laughed, then headed to his rooms in the back. All in all it had been a profitable day for Watto, leaving him in good spirits.

Nadjia woke up the next morning to Watto. "Get up kid!" He yelled, hitting her with his wings. "Come here, its time to open up the shop! You get to prove your worth." 

"Yes master." Nadjia said, stumbling to her feet as she slowly reached for the force to see where Watto was.

Watto watched her walk towards with her hands out to avoid bumping into things. He grunted in annoyance. "Scratch that kid. Just find a wall and start cleaning the shelves."

"Okay." Nadjia said, pausing. "Where's a rag to clean with?"

"Behind the counter." Watto said, heading out the back to check on his larger wares. This left Nadjia alone in the middle of Watto's shop trying to figure out where the counter was.

Some trial, error, wandering about, and a few messes that were hastily cleaned up later Nadjia found the counter and had a decent idea of where all the walls and doors were. It took much less time to find the rag. From there it was a simple matter to just follow the shelves, cleaning everything in reach.

Nadjia had been at work maybe an hour, mostly focusing on cleaning all the shelves so that Watto wouldn't sell her and would give her food when a gasp echoed through the shop.

Something slammed into Nadjia's side, causeing the girl to knock over a small box of parts. They clattered and spun around on the ground as Anakin chanted her name.

"Ani!" Shmi scolded quietly, rushing forward to clean up the box before their new master could see.

"What's all that racket, eh?" Watto yelled from the other room. "You knock something over kid?"

"Anakin." Nadjia whispered, hugging the boy that had frozen in fear. She almost couldn't believe it was real, but Anakin was here, clinging just as tightly as Nadjia was, and Shmi had waves of panic leaking into the force as Watto came into the main shop.

Watto stopped, looking at the two kids and Shmi before shaking his head. "You better keep those two in line." He said to Shmi. "But it is good you know each other, easier for me."

The children said nothing, both too preoccupied with talking rapid fire over their bond to pay attention. Shmi however was paying very close attention. She had two charges to protect now, and every word and action was critical to preventing any punishments.

"I'll try to keep them out of trouble master." Shmi said, placing the box back where it belonged and standing.

"Good, good." Watto said, "What do I call you?"

"I am Shmi. And this is my son Anakin."

Watto laughed, startling the two younglings into paying attention once more. "Now that I have your attention, I will get a space in the Slave's Ghetto for you three. I expect everyone at work first thing! I open early. Shmi, you will be in charge of the younglings, I have no patience for them. If you know anything about machines, you tell me. Repairs, scrapping, anything. I want all three of you helping out around here, you and your son especially since Nadjia is blind. If you are all useless, I'm selling you."

Shmi stiffed, eyes widening at that little fact. A blind slave was a rare thing. But a blind slave born into slavery was near nonexistent. 

"I understand master." Shmi said patiently, the three of them would have to prove their worth quickly if they wanted to stay. "I am good with small repairs and such, I am also good with numbers and can handle inventory and profit calculations. My son is very capable, with droids especially, but other things as well. Anakin does well for a 5 year old."

"Good. Good. We will make him better, I'll give him things to take apart and fix and he should learn." Watto said, humming thoughtfully.

"Cool!" Anakin said, standing. "I like fixing stuff."

Nadjia stood as well, grabbing the back of his shirt like a lifeline. She only gave half her attention to Watto, the other half of her was busy wrapping Anakin's and Shmi's force signatures around her. It was like a warm hug, and Nadjia had never really had one of those before.

Shmi grabbed Nadjia's hand once Watto had finished talking, directing her and Ani to clean and sort the lower shelves while she did the upper ones. 

They would talk later. There would be plenty of time to talk later in the safety of the little place Watto would rent for them in the slave's ghetto. 

My children had found each other. They always were rather brilliant. And now their brightness had doubled as they strengthened each other, increasing their connection to the force. Shmi of course was less than pleased by this, but she loved her brilliant strong children regardless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Quick translations for the slave's creole (which i am making up):  
> Sol'are - the slave's greeting, hello/greetings, lit. 'You've been brought to me.'  
> Sol'are'na dayt Ar'amu shootun. - Till Ar'amu brings us together once more.  
> Tucha Lukka ne'ke. - May Lukka guide you.  
> Depur - evil bastard/a slave owner, usually both.


	3. Shmi's Strength

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shmi is as much of a force to be reckoned with as her children.

Shmi was amoung the blessed few that could feel me and my influence, and interact with me. It was one of the reasons I choose her to have my son. 

It helped that Shmi Skywalker was stubborn as Tattooine's suns, clever as a trickster, and had one of the biggest hearts I've ever seen.

Shmi Skywalker was truely one of a kind, and she proved it daily. After all, raising the children of the force is no easy feat, especially when those two children were one Anakin Skywalker and one Nadjia Krayt. I almost regret giving this one slave girl such a burden. Almost. Shmi handled the force outbursts, the bouts of silence and alternating screams in the force, the mood swings, and the explosions better than a trained Creche master in the Jedi temple.

My children were forces of nature, but so was Shmi.

\------------

When Anakin first told Shmi about Nadjia, the girl in his head, she thought he had an imaginary friend. It wasn't a common occurance amoung slave children, but Grandmother assured her it simply meant she was protecting her son well from Gardulla and her followers. The things Nadjia 'told' him about the force and such were just things he had over heard. It was cute, watching Anakin go on about the girl, convinced she was real and a slave on Er'kit.

That was until the day Gardulla lost them in a game of sabacc to a Toydarian junk dealer. That day, Anakin had become convinced that his friend was on Tattooine. Shmi was panicking. Anakin's force signature was hard to hide on a normal day, let alone when he insisted on stretching it out, seeking something that wasn't there. He was moving things in his effort to reach Nadjia in the Force, and he was becoming disruptive in his effort to reach her physically, which is why Gardulla readily used them as collateral while gambling. 

It didn't help that Shmi was doubting Nadjia's status as a figment of Anakin's imagination. There was another force signature on Tattooine. It was sloppily hidden, but steady and reaching for her son.

Shmi was at her wits end by the time she began to head for her new master's home. Anakin was blissfully quiet as they headed for Watto's, and if Shmi had been even slightly less exhausted she would have been terrified by the focus coming off her son.

And then she was terrified. Anakin bolted away from her the second they were in Watto's shop, barrling into the Mikkian girl in the shop, wrapping her tightly in his arms and with his force signature. Shmi rushed after him, cleaning up the mess and doing her best not to freeze as he chanted Nadjia's name and the girl returned his hug with equal joy.

Then Watto had come, and explained his expectations, and he hadn't punished her children, and they were both her children now, Shmi was a slave mother, and this was a child in need of her protection. 

After all, Am'vik amu tehi amu nerde Amavikka luma.

Shmi kept the children focused on cleaning, guiding Nadjia as neccessary, up until Watto gave them some ration bars and sent them to the slave's ghetto for the night.

Their new home was small, but servicable and more than any of them had had before. 

"Are'ne tep djo'fir ne'Meshna am'yo." Shmi said, turning to Nadjia the second they were alone.

"Djo'fir?" Nadjia said, confusion evident.

Shmi knelt before the girl, frowning at the evidence of lashings on her back. "Yes, you are now my daughter." Shmi said, switching to basic. "A slave mother is mother to all slave children."

"Oh." Nadjia said, before hugging Shmi tightly. "Thank you, Amu!"

"You were born in a pleasure house, weren't you?" Shmi said, laughing slightly as Anakin flung himself into their hug.

"She was!" Anakin said happily.

Shmi nodded once. Few slave mothers were in pleasure houses, explaining Nadjia's lack of familiarity with the concept. On occasion someone would take up the mantle of mother but it was rare due to the inevatable emotional pain it caused. 

Nadjia's past mattered little now though. Shmi thought, smiling softly at her children and giving them each a ration bar. She could feel Nadjia through the force, the girl shown as bright as Anakin, though she appeared to have slightly more control. Regardless, Shmi could see the bond between the children already formed.

"Nadjia, little one, Ar'amu has blessed you like Anakin and myself, hasn't she?" Shmi said carefully as the three ate. 

Nadjia nodded happily.

Shmi sighed slightly, giving each child a small cup if water. "That is good. You and Ahne already have a bond, would you like one with me so I may keep a better watch over you."

Shmi watched Nadjia's face as she thought about the offer. Many would consider Shmi's decision brash or ill advised, especially since every slave knows to be careful of who you care for. But Shmi could tell that this was the right decision. Nadjia was here for a reason and she was meant for the same greatness Anakin was.

Eventually Nadjia nodded, fixing Shmi with an intense look. "I'd like that." She said quietly. "Ni Nahd-jeita Leia, ni't te virka."

"Ja'me." Shmi said, folding Nahd-jeita's hand in her own. "Ni Sahme Ekkreth, ni't te bera."

Shmi reached out to her daughter, gently probing her mind with the force. Nadjia happily reciprocated, wrapping their force signatures together into a weak bond that would grow with time.

"We're all alteri now!" Anakin said, as Nadjia curled into Shmi's lap. "Ko'ne Nahd-jeita Leia Ekkreth!"

'That we are.' Shmi thought, smiling as she led the children into one of the rooms with her, covering them with a blanket and humming a soft lullaby.

\----------

The Skywalkers fell into a quick routine after that, their bonds making it easier for Shmi to keep an eye on her children. Keeping her children out of trouble was another matter.

Ahne and Nahd both grew up in slavery so they knew to stay on Watto's good side and to listen to his orders and their mother's warnings. They were also two highly force sensitive, extremely curious, five year olds. And Watto was a toydarian.

Shmi couldn't hide her children from Watto's eyes with the force, and since she now had two of them, it was much harder to keep the children from using the force on accident, despite using her own force presence as a suppressor the incidents increased.

Shmi was terrified. Thankfully the worst Watto did so far was yell at her children and chain them behind the counter with things for Ani to fix. Still Shmi worried, especially for Nahd. Her daughter was blind after all and Watto had yet to find use for her.

That was until the day Watto came to her with a strange request.

"Shmi!" Watto yelled, motioning her over.

Shmi rushed to his side, putting down the pit droid she had been repairing. "Yes master?"

"I need parts from the Jawas, take Nadj out with you, I'll give you a list and some money, don't come back without everything!"

Watto flew off after handing a stunned Shmi a piece of flimsi and a small pouch of woupoi. Shmi straightened, this wasn't good. Not the additional responsibilities, those were good, they made Watto less likely to sell them in the future. It was Anakin that concerned her, leaving her children unsupervised for any period of time was a bad idea. And that's when they are together. Seperate was even worse.

So Shmi had to move fast. "Nahd! Ahne!" She called softly, walking toward the two. "Watto is having me run an errand with Nadjia, Ahne, listen to everything Watto says and be good."

"Yes Amu!" Anakin said, as Nadjia got up and grabbed Shmi's hand.

Shmi nodded once, guiding her daughter from the shop. They made their way quickly through Mos Espa, barely anyone even noticing the pair through Shmi's cloaking. 

"I need you to bring us to Ma Jira first, Nahd." Shmi said, sending waves of reassurance to Nadjia over their bond. Shmi had learned quickly that, unlike her Ani, Nadjia didn't have anyone to teach her in the ways of Ar'amu hartun, and found it difficult to use her abilities in front of others.

"Tao Amu." Nadjia said eventually, squeezing Shmi's hand before tugging them left.

Shmi followed her daughter with a smile as Nadjia slowly gained confidence. Of course she almost walked them confidently into several things in the busy marketplace, but that is what Shmi was for. Regardless, it took them mere minutes to locate Ma Jira's stall.

"Sol'are." Shmi said, nodding to the old woman.

"Sol'are, Shmi." Ma Jira said, noting Shmi's tense posture. "What troubles you?"

"We had to leave Ani by himself at Watto's." Nadjia said, earning a fond chuckle from the women.

"Yes." Shmi said, "I was wondering if you could keep an eye out for him, maybe send someone to make sure he does not cause trouble."

Ma Jira laughed, remembering a certain young curious slave girl not that many years ago. "I will make sure he is safe Shmi. Go do your Master's task. Sol'are'na dayt Ar'amu shootun."

" Tucha Lukka ne'ke." Shmi said gratefully before leading Nadjia toward the edge of the sandwastes where the Jawas were sure to be.

It was a long walk before Shmi saw the moving fortress that was the Jawas home.

Nadjia seemed to know exactly where it was, as she let go of Shmi's hand and almost skipped towars it.

"M'um m'aloo!" Nadjia cried out happily as soon as they were within hearing range of the Jawas.

Shmi sucked in a breath, she had heard her daughter speak Avikka, Huttesse, and Basic as well as any slave, Ryl as though she was born to it, some sporadic Bocce, but never Jawa. The Ryl made sense, any slave born in a pleasure house knew Ryl. And the Bocce was most likely from her time as a ship rat, but the Jawa was new.

Shmi let her daughter negotiate with the Jawas, reading the list occassionally, as a plan grew in her mind. Her daughter would be useful alright, and all it would take is giving her daughter a few lessons in Bocce and little help from a few of the other slaves to see how many languages the girl could collect. Watto may only see the use of Nadjia's Jawa and Bocce, but Shmi knew what the power of communication could bring.

\--------

It took several hours, Shmi inspecting each item in their purchase at least twice before accepting it. There had yet to be any panic over her bond with Anakin, but that didn't mean they were in the clear.

Shmi gathered her bag as Nadjia handed the Jawas their money with a cheerful, "Taa baa!", before grabbing Shmi's hand and guiding them back towards Mos Espa.

The pair made their way back quickly, dropping the parts off with Watto before heading home. Shmi felt uneasy. Watto said Anakin had behaved well enough, and there was nothing over her bond with her son, but Shmi knew that sometimes silence is more terrifying than noise.

She honestly should have expected the old useless protocol droid, from the worthless pile behind Watto's sellable junk, to eventually make its way into her home. Though most of her shock may have stemmed from the small boy with a broken arm that was also there.

"Amu! Meet C-3P0! Imma fix him to help you." Anakin said the second he noticed them.

Nadjia giggled loudly, running toward the pile of scrap deemed 'C-3P0'. "I told you that was his name!" Nadjia said, running her fingers over the domed head. "He will be important."

"That's why I grabbed him." Anakin said sagely.

Shmi looked between her children and sighed deeply. Ar'amu's gift was occasionally more like a curse in her opinion, the droid was never going to leave now.

The boy was concerning however. "Ahne, who is your friend? Why is he here and not with Singer Pax?" Shmi asked, kneeling in front of the injured child.

"Oh, that's Kitster, Singer Pax was busy and Nadjia's almost a singer so I told Kitster he could come here." Anakin said, like it was rather obvious. 

Shmi did not agree since this was the first she was hearing about this. "Ani, just because you see something in a dream, doesn't make it true yet." Shmi said, turning to her son. They had had this conversation several times before, and a separate conversation far from Nadjia as to why she would need their help because of her blindness. Anakin hadn't understood either concept.

Shmi didn't notice her daught walk around her and right up to Kitster. She didn't notice Nadjia placing her hand on Kitster's arm, or the whispered conversation between the two.

She did hear the singing. 

It was Meshna le'b, the singers guide. Every slave has heard it, the first song any singer learns, and no one dares to utter without a singers blessing. And it was flowing perfectly from her daughters mouth as gentle hands held the broken arm.

Shmi watched in wide eyed silence as Nadjia sung. She never once thought that Anakin's offhanded comment about Nadjia's ability to sing would ever be true. Yet she watched amazed as Nadjia easily set Kitster's arm and then used the force to mend the bones.

As Kitster went home, and Nadjia sat down, falling asleep instantly after that.

\-------

Shmi sat at the low table that had come with the quarters, hands shaking around a cup of tzai she had made for herself. "Ar'amu be me jiji am'yo luma? " Shmi said, looking out to stars visable from Tattooine. 

Sitting there quietly, Shmi opened herself up to me in desperation. She knew that there was much she would need to do to keep her children safe and to teach them what they needed to know. It scared her. Shmi questioned how she would bring these two into their potential.

And I answered.

Loudly.

I gave Shmi exactly what she needed. A simple reminder.

After all, she was Shmi Skywalker, she who endures. 

I watched Shmi as the reminder took root. She stopped shaking, her back straightened, and Shmi got that faraway look in her eye she always did when she was planning. 

Because before I gifted her with Anakin, Shmi had been training for a very dangerous job. Not everyone had the necessary durasteel laced into their very being to be a Weaver while enslaved by Gardulla the Hutt. Shmi did, only stopping to protect Anakin and take on the mantle of slave mother.

It was time though. Time for Shmi to take on another name that she had shed for motherhood.

In another time and another place where Nadjia is never born, Shmi still ends up owned by Watto, but she never takes up this old role; because Anakin didn't need the added protection, because her focus wasn't split between two. She only took up her old occupation as weaver once Anakin left, never rising much further beyond earning her bead.

In this time and this place though, Shmi takes on her calling early. Shmi takes the name Bera Se, enduring one. 

My enduring one, mother of my children. Bera Se, leader of the Tattooine freedom trail.

Shmi Skywalker, the woman who spent 5 straight hours in the middle of the night on an old comm she had kept hidden since the day she realized she was pregnant with Anakin.

Five hours, reweaving her tapestry and learning exactly how many Singers and Craftsmen were on planet to teach her children. 

Most importantly, five hours figuring out every possible way to get her children off Tattooine should the wrong person find out about their abilities.

Bera Se was active once more, and it took all of three months for Tattooine's Freedom Trail to almost double it's outtake.

Shmi was a force to be reckoned with when she put her mind to it. Earning a Weaver's Bead was almost nothing in comparison.

I had choosen well with Shmi Skywalker.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slave's creole  
> Sol'are - the slave's greeting, hello/greetings, lit. 'You've been brought to me.'  
> Sol'are'na dayt Ar'amu shootun. - Till Ar'amu brings us together once more.  
> Tucha Lukka ne'ke. - May Lukka guide you.  
> Depur - evil bastard/a slave owner, usually both.  
> Amavikka - Ar'amu's people  
> Am'vik - a slave or ex slave  
> Amu - mother  
> Am'vik amu tehi amu nerde Amavikka luma. - A slave mother is mother to all slave children.  
> Djo'fir (shortened djo) - my daughter  
> Are'ne tep djo'fir ne'Meshna am'yo. - lit. Bring yourself my daughter so I may see if you need a singer.  
> Ar'amu hartun - lit. The mother's gift (usually in reference to the force)  
> Ni Nahd-jeita Leia, ni't te virka. - I'm Nadjia Krayt, she who frees. (A formal introduction, gesture of trust)  
> Ja'me - well met  
> Ni Sahme Ekkreth, ni't te bera - I am Shmi Skywalker, she who endures.  
> Alteri - family (only refers to family of choice, there is no direct word for family of blood as slaves do not keep track of that in most situations)  
> Ko'ne - now you are  
> Tao - yes  
> Avikka - slave creole  
> Ar'amu be me jiji am'yo luma - Ar'amu, what do I need to do for the children
> 
> Jawa translations (wookieepedia)  
> M'um m'aloo - hello  
> Taa baa - thank you


	4. Three Lights

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anakin and Nadjia take an important step in their path to becoming saviors.

I have gone by many names. The most common is the Force, the name spread by the Jedi and the rebublic. I find it funny how many people outside the republic know of me but refuse to call or recognize me as the Force unless it is in reference to Jedi.

To the Mandalorians I am the Manda. For the Lasats I am Ashla. For the Dianoga Omi I am merely It.

The Amavikka are a strong and enduring people, and they gave me my favorite name. Ar'amu, the Great Mother. The slave people understood me better than thousands of years of Jedi philosophy ever would. Amavikka capable of interacting with me were not simply force sensitive, they were blessed with Ar'amu hartun, the Great Mother's gift. 

The slaves understood that I mourned their enslavement. They understood that I gifted larger portions of their people than the rest of the Galaxy's inhabitants in order to help them. They shared skills that helped their fight for freedom. The Amavikka blessed with Ar'amu hartun had very little ability or control when it came to moving things with the force, meditating, or building mental sheilds, things the jedi focus on in their training. Their ability to preform perform extrodanily complex force techniques; such as using the force to hide themseleves and others, communicating across amazing distances, and healing through the force alone, was unparalleled. 

The Jedi would be astounded by the capabilities of these 'untrained' force users, who learned from the stories of the granparents alone. If they could ever find them. The Amavikka are experts at hiding first and foremost, which is why so few are found by the Jedi, even those who are terrible at hiding themselves by Amavikka standards.

Of course when you're force presence is the size of a supernova, its a lot easier to be noticed. My little Anakin never was as good at hiding as Nadjia. But that was never really an issue untill much later. 

Regardless, the culture and stories of the Amavikka were laced with lessons from their ancestors on how to use Ar'amu hartun, the Grandparents ready to help whenever someone was born with my gift. And in Mos Espa, Grandmother Ma Jira taught all these lessons to one Shmi Skywalker, who taught her children.

My little Skywalkers learned more in their time enslaved than most Jedi do in a lifetime.

\-----------

Shmi stood at the ready. Or at least she sat staring at her comm link in a tense aprehension. She was terrified, Leia help her she was terrified, but her children almost had their first beads, and sooner or later they would entangle themselves fully in the freedom trail, Ar'amu knows they already did whenever possible. Shmi would prefer to be there to help them when they finally did. Havoc would reign the day they could operate on their own. She almost pittied those she would eventually be setting her children loose upon. Almost. The fear was still there, eight year olds were still children, even if they weren't counted as so amoung slavers.

"Cannon to Bera Se, you copy?" A voice crackled out into the quiet slaves quarters.

Shmi scrambled to pick up the comm unit. "Bera Se, reading. How's the weather Cannon?"

"Nice and sunny. Let me know when the lights are ready to turn on."

"Shining and ready to go." Shmi said, a viscious grin overtaking her features and a sense of calm overcoming her. Her children were ready weather she liked it or not.

There was a silence before the voice on the comm came through once more. "Can't wait to see them, how are you enjoying those 30 spices you're sending me?" Cannon said, causing Shmi to smile. Thirty minutes was more time than they planed for, and she had faith in Nadjia and Anakin's abilities.

Jabba's slave quarters would be rather depleted by the end of the day, and no one would expect the Mos Espa slaves to hit him instead of the much closer Gardulla.

Shmi turned the comm to silent, squared her shoulders, and headed out back to where Ahne was working on his pod racer to pass the time. Nahd, of course, was there as well, happily listening to her brother struggle.

"Mom!" Nadjia said, sending Shmi's approach. 

"Djo, bru." Shmi said, resting a hand on her daughter's green head tendrils. "It is time for you to take the final step to earn your beads."

Anakin and Nadjia smiled, a giddy happiness and the energy only ever found in children overtaking them. Shmi smiled at her children. They were ready to help, despite her fears. There were certain lessons Shmi had done her best to instill in her children, and she couldn't be prouder that they had taken her message of kindness to heart despite their status as slaves.

As she always told her childen, the biggest problem in the galaxy, is that people aren't kind to each other.

"How long, Mom?" Anakin asked, holding Nadjia's hand as Shmi led them to the sand waste beyond the slave quarters.

"Thirty minutes." Shmi whispered back. 

They walked quickly, taking the back routes; hiding from sight with the Force with an ease acquired through years of practice. It wasn't long before they were approaching a worn light frieghter that had been retrofitted with two laser cannons. Anakin ran forward to examine the ship, eagerly checking out the engines and cannons, while Nadjia walked slowly toward the ships owner at Shmi's side.

"You must be Bera Se." The ships owner said, shifting so she was no longer leaning against the side of her ship.

"I am." Shmi said, nodding. "And you are?"

"Cannon, of course. But the names Sugi." Sugi said, giving Shmi an amused look for her test. "What's with the kids?"

Shmi's shoulders tightened as she gave Sugi a challenging stare. "I said there would be three lights, did I not?"

Sugi scowled. "Yeah but you didn't say that two of them were kids."

Anakin felt his mother and sister tense and headed their way. Shmi felt him coming snd prepared to speak, only for her daughter to step in.

"Leia Se, pleased to meet you. I'm coming to make sure no one boards your ship with a slave detonator." Nadjia said, stepping forward with a pleasant grin that held a sharp edge.

Anakin stepped right next to his sister, the pair now fully in front of Shmi. "I'm Keko Se." He said, frowning in a sharp contrast to Nadjia. "I'm here to get us through any locks or mechanics."

Shmi watched as Sugi looked at her children, frowning, before returning her gave to Shmi. She was a stone wall to her eyes, determined to continue and confident in her children. There was a tense silence.

"Common, we don't have time to waste." Sugi said, motioning to her ship. "The kids better not get us caught."

"They won't." Shmi said, boarding the ship that would bring them to Mos Eisley in mere minutes.

\----------

Sugi wasn't sure what possessed her to continue this job now that she knew that two kids were involved in the actual execution of the plan, but here she was. The one kid, Keko Se, the second they were on the ship started pestering her. Asking her what mods she had made, stating random facts about her ship. Sugi had to admit though, once Keko had started on various mods she could potentially make, he had given her some pretty good ideas that she would definitely be using. Specifically one involving four additional laser cannons.

Keko was still annoying though. Even going so far as to ask if he could fly the ship, claiming his pod racing experience as good enough. Sugi wasn't letting that kid anywhere near the Halo's controls if she had any say in it.

His sister though, Sugi was unnerved by the girl, and it took a lot to unnerve her. In the ten minute flight to Mos Eisley, while Keko talked non-stop, Leia was completely silent, staring at her with unseeing eyes. It was downright creepy.

But Sugi needed the money. She had a strict motal code, and there wasn't a whole lot of work out there for newer bounty hunters with a conscious. This job was a win-win. Sugi didn't care how the slaves managed to drum up 50,000 woupoi, and she didn't care as long as no one connected her to their escape.

They had a smooth landing outside the slave quarters of Mos Eisley, a rhodian running to meet them. "Bera Se!" The rhodian called out, running to Bera. "You have come just in time."

"You know I try to be where I must be at all times, Am'yo." Bera said, before turning to Sugi. "This is Cannon, she will be transporting. So long as there is nothing linking her to this."

"Of course, of course." Am'yo said, rushing to shake Sugi's hand. "We can't thank you enough Cannon."

Sugi smiled at the man. "It is a pleasure to work with you." 

Am'yo smiled widely. "We got the slaves out of Jabba's palace, they are in the city." Am'yo said, guesturing for everyone to follow him. "All we need now is for Leia Se to remove their chips and Keko Se to remove the rest of their chains."

"We are ready." Leia said, moving ahead of Am'yo, practically running straight for the slaves they were freeing.

Sugi watched facinated as Leia moved with ease, only occasionally bumping into things despite her blindness. Until Sugi was freaked out by the girl once more as she stopped right in front of the exact building they were heading for. Sugi figured Leia had been there before, which was not true. My daughter simply saw the force signatures of those they were sent to save.

The children moved silently, their movements eerie copies of their mothers. Sugi wondered how they would even help, as Bera directed the slaves into a line. All of them underfed, and more than originally agreed upon.

Sugi went to speak to Bera Se right as she finished lining up the 27 slaves, only to stop as Leia and Keko got to work.

The first slave was a twi'lek dancer, clearly wearing a shirt borrowed from one of the other slaves. Leia walked right over to her, whispered a few words, held the girls hand for a few seconds, began to quietly sing something Sugi couldnt make out, before cutting out the girls slave chip from her shoulder. The chip was placed in a cup behind Leia, and the twi'lek moved to Keko.

Keko for his part had a blinding optimism about him that was nearly contagious. "Let's get these off!" He said loudly and happily to the smiling Twi'lek. Keko quickly picked the locks on the chains and collar, removing them from the girl.

Keko turned when he was finished, ready as Leia finished with the next slave and the younglings they were holding. He gave the three of them a charming smile, removed the shock collar the human was wearing, and was ready as Leia finished removing the chip from another twi'lek, singing softly the entire time.

"I told you my children knew their trades." Bera said, startling Sugi slightly.

Sugi smiled at Bera, she liked this woman, she had spine. "I apologize for my doubts." Sugi said, turning back as the children freed some of Jabba's slaves. "Though there are more of them than you said."

"There was a change in plan." Bera said, giving Sugi a calculating look. "Am'yo found supplies for them, and you will still be paid the same amount. Is this a problem?"

"Depends on how they behave on my ship, there will barely be standing room." Sugi said, eyeing Bera. "Do they understand what this means?"

"Up until tonight, they have lived in much worse conditions. They will be fine." Bera smiled warmly at Sugi. Sugi turned back to the proceeding, confused as to how she somehow gained Bera's favor, and choosing to distract herself rather than think of its implications.

Leia and Keko were already through eight of the slaves, and Sugi saw minute signs of exhaustion beginning to creep up on both of them. Whatever Bera's children were doing, it was tiring, for Leia more so than Keko.

Sugi turned to Bera concerned. "They are tiring, no?"

"Yes, they are, but they will endure." Bera said, a fierce pride in her voice. "My children have never freed this many at once, back to back. It is testing them, but already they have finished half."

Sugi nodded before checking the time. "That is good, I will take those freed and have them begin loading the supplies."

"I will have Am'yo meet you at your ship with the supplies." Bera said, heading out of the room.

Sugi shook her head and motioned to the newly freed slaves. "Come, we must prepare my ship if I am to fly you out of her." She said.

Nods answered Sugi's statement. Everyone followed Sugi quickly, struggling to keep up with Sugi's pace as made for the Halo. 

Am'yo was waiting for them at the ship. "Hurry." He whispered, guesturing to a pile of crates that looked much to small in Sugi's opinion.

Regardless, Sugi hurried to direct everyone, making sure everything properly stowed, they were running out of time. The thirty minute window she had given Bera was closing quickly. Ten minutes spent getting Bera, Leia, and Keko to Mos Eisley, six minutes sitting around and watching as the first slaves were freed, and now they were eight minutes into packing. Sugi checked her comm as discreetly as possible to prevent any panic as she confirmed her math. Under five minutes left.

The remaining slaves better be on their way. Sugi would be forced to leave without them if she was to get off planet before Jabba's guards did a sweep of the slave quarters and found twenty-seven slaves missing. Everything revolved around that window.

Sugi had those present find a place to sit and prepare for flight as she counted the seconds. Groups of slaves came, usually in three's slowly filling the Halo more than she was meant to be. 

Bera Se came with her children and the final group of slaves with two minutes to spare.

"Will Leia be okay?" Sugi asked, motioning to Leia who was being carried by Bera.

"Leia will be fine." Bera said, stroking her daughters back.

"She's jus' tired." Keko said, learning against Bera.

Sugi nodded. "Goodbye then." She said, accepting her payment frolm Am'yo and boarding her ship. It was time for her to fly her passengers to Gynosis where another freedom trail member would take them on to safety.

'Definitely one of my better jobs.' Sugi thought with a smile as her ship entered hyperspace.

\-------

Shmi smiled as the Halo took off, slowly fading into the distance. She would definitely be contacting Sugi in the future.

Am'yo left to fetch the speeder he would be taking the Skywalker family to Mos Espa in, leaving them in relative peace at the hectic evening. 

"We're real Sky Walker's now, aren't we mom?" Anakin said, smiling at Shmi. 

Shmi ruffled her son's hair before adjusting her grip on Nadjia. "That we are, Ani. Never forget it." Shmi said, a sense of necessity echoing through the words. "And think, once we get home, you and Nadjia will get your craftsman and singer beads."

"I can't wait to show Kitster!" Anakin said, bouncing excitedly.

Shmi chuckled, and listened as her son debated which bead he would like to earn next. Anakin was favoring the dancers bead, clearly ready to fight to keep his family safe, but he was also favoring the tricksters bead. Shmi silently hoped he would aim for the dancers bead, tricksters recieved nothing but trouble and high bounties and Shmi didn't want that for her eight year old.

\-----------

My children, always so clever. Shmi would get her wish, Anakin wouldn't have a bounty on his head for many years to come. Nadjia on the other hand.... she kept Shmi on her toes just as much as, if not more than, Anakin most days.

But that has yet to come. 

For now, my children are making a difference and I couldn't be prouder. Nadjia, a trained force healer. Anakin, a trained mechanic, slicer, and locksmith. Already balancing each other out with their skills.

They grow so quickly.

Three years after Shmi took on Bera Se's mantle. Three years of late night lessons and secret meetings with other singers and craftsmen. Three years of freeing slaves for the trail.

That was all it took for Nadjia to earn the mantle of Leia Se, greatest healer among slaves, and for Anakin to earn the mantle of Keko Se, greatest craftsman among slaves.

They were going to accomplish much together.

And now, they are ready for an introduction to the wider universe.

I think I'll send them a Jedi, tensions are rising between the Naboo and the Trade Federation after all. I can see what the Trade Federation is planning in one years time. Besides and who would notice the luck of being just able to reach Tattooine, where my children will be able to help.

After all, sometimes the Jedi need just a slight nudge in the right direction.

And I am about to give them two wrecking balls.

The Jedi won't know what hit them, and I will be sure to show my approval for my children every step of the way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slave's Creole:
> 
> Djo - short for djo'fir meaning 'my daughter'  
> Bru - short for bru'fir meaning 'my son'  
> Bera Se - enduring light  
> Leia Se - strong/fierce light  
> Keko Se - guiding light or starlight  
> Am'yo - need


End file.
